


[PODFIC] family means no one gets left behind or forgotten

by forzandopod



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #ITPE, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bisexual Steve Rogers, But it's there, Fluff, Gen, Humor, It's not the focus of the story, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, steve rogers accidentally adopts young lgbt youth, the stucky is slight, the use of 'queer' by a man from the 1940s who is used to using it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod
Summary: “Why did you think I wouldn’t like you for being gay?” Steve asks gently.“You’re Captain America.” Eli’s got his teeth clenched and is resolutely looking ahead. “You stand for truth and justice and the American way. You stand for American morals. You stand for…” he shrugs awkwardly. “Not people like me.”Steve blows the air out of his cheeks slowly, trying to figure out how to keep the anger out of his voice so Eli doesn’t think it’s at him.Or, Steve comes to terms with his new world, and gains some children in the process.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [family means no one gets left behind or forgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907378) by [cosmicocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicocean/pseuds/cosmicocean). 



**Cover Artist:** forzandopod

**Length:** 01:14:25 

**Music:** [This Is Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ToZxKPeRLyM) by Switchfoot

**Download:** You can stream or download this podfic as an mp3 [over here](http://forzandopod.kalindalittle.com/podfic/%5bMCU%5d%20family%20means%20no%20one%20gets%20left%20behind.mp3) (thank you [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra) for hosting me!)


End file.
